Vulcan Kiss
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: Dean and Cas find a way to kiss in front of people without kissing in front of people.


**Author: The Wayward Angel**  
**Story: Vulcan Kiss**  
**Word Count: 1062**  
**Chapter: 1/1**  
**Pairings: Established Destiel**  
**Spoilers: None**  
**Trigger Warnings: fluff, star trek reference**  
**Summary: Dean and Cas find a way to kiss in front of people without kissing in front of people.**  
**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_Vulcan Kiss_

Dean is irritated, frustrated, agitated…all of the above. He's border-line pissed off to be completely honest. Dean's not a chick, and therefore doesn't have girly, lovey-dovey emotions, but he can be affectionate when he wants to be. And with Cas, he wants to be. The problem is kissing in public, with an Angel of the Lord that's kinda a _dude_ is frowned upon in most societies. And while Dean generally has no problems with breaking or bending the rules, and apparently neither does Cas, when his reputation is at stake he tends to cling to those rules.

So when Cas kinda leans up a little to kiss him in front of some people at a diner, he turns his head. And he thinks that the wounded look Cas gives him afterward is most likely not worth it. But they're in the deep south, and there's no faster way to piss of those bible-toting southerners than to make gooey eyes at a person of the same sex in public.

"Sorry." Dean says, gently.

Cas merely gives a curt nod of the head and stares out the window.

Sam gives them a strange look, but Sam always looks at them weird so Dean simply ignores his little brother and continues to consume his heart-attack inducing bacon double cheeseburger and chili cheese fries.

Later at the motel, Sam leaves because he knows that _something_ happened in the diner between his brother and his brother's angel boyfriend. Even though he's not sure what exactly happened he knows it was important enough to leave a strange tension in the air between the two of them. He mumbles something about research and leaves, deciding to walk rather than attempt to wrangle the Impala keys from Dean at the moment.

"I'm sorry." Dean says.

Castiel's lips tighten and he inclines his head just a little, a bit of blue fire burning in his eyes, "If you are ashamed of us, of this, you would do well to inform me now rather than drag this out."

"What?" Dean is confused and furrows his brow, "Cas, no, I just…"

"You just?" The angel prompts, resolutely avoiding the hunter's emerald gaze.

"I can't be affectionate with you, you know, in public."

"No, I do not know." Castiel snaps in reply, his eyes blazing through Dean, "I do not know, you have to tell me these things Dean. They are not instinctual to me."

"People here," Dean gulps and places a hand on Cas' shoulder. The angel tenses but doesn't shrug him out so Dean continues, "The people here aren't so fond of gay couples. It's not illegal but it's frowned upon."

Castiel cocks his head, reminiscent of a confused pup, "Why?"

"They think the bible says it's wrong."

The angel scoffs at that, "My father would never condemn someone for loving another person, regardless of sex, race, or gender."

"I know," Dean replies, sliding his hand up to Castiel's neck, rubbing his thumb over the pulse point, "But they don't."

Castiel frowns deeply, "So I may not kiss you outside these walls?"

"No," Dean shakes his head, looking sad, "No, you can't. Not til we're outta the south." He purses his lips because he's angry. He loves Cas, stupid chick flicky crap pushed aside, he fucking needs the guy to breathe. He wants to shout it to the damn world just how much he loves and is loved by this Angel of the Lord, but he _can't_ and it's so frustrating he just wants to gank something.

Then, slowly, a memory plays out through his mind. A TV show he hasn't watched in several years; with aliens and planets and space and Captain James T. Mother Fucking Kirk. He recalls a Vulcan Kiss. Two fingers extended and pressed together and that's so _brilliant_ he thanks the TV Gods on his mental knees and promises a metaphorical sacrifice for the sudden memory.

"I've got an idea." Dean says with a grin, and he's so excited that Cas' lips turn up in that little, tiny sorta smile that only the brothers ever get to see.

"Please, do elaborate." The angel drawls.

"Stick out your pointer and middle fingers." Dean instructs. Castiel gives him that same confused puppy look but complies, sticking out the first two fingers on his right hand. Dean does the same with his left, "Vulcan kiss." He says.

Castiel remains confused, blue eyes drawn down to their touching fingers.

"In _Star Trek_, this is how Spock says Vulcans kiss. They use their hands." Dean explains, "And that's what we can do here, so we can hide it from other people and still kiss."

Understanding dawns on Castiel's face and he slowly nods, "I find that plan to be quite agreeable, Dean." The angel says with a tiny upturn of his lips.

"I'm glad." Dean grins, "But that's just in public. We're in private right now, and can kiss all we want." And with that Dean leans down just a bit and presses his lips against Castiel's, tilting his head to slot them together. Cas hums slightly and closes his eyes, gripping Dean's hips tightly beneath his fingers and pressing back firmly, tracing his tongue along the seam of Dean's lips. The hunter groans in return and parts his lips for his lover, shivering at the slip and slide of their tongues against each other.

Castiel pulls back to allow Dean a moment to breathe and his eyes look content and happy. Dean smiles because he can't help it when Cas looks so happy like that. "I love you." The angel says, sliding his pointer and middle fingers against Dean's.

Dean places his head on Castiel's neck, pressing a small kiss to the skin there, "I know." He replies.

**End**

**Allie: Don't look at me like that. Stop it. Oh, hey, you know that button down there? At the end of the page. The one that says 'review'? Yeah, if you do that it'll make me really happy! **


End file.
